


Bait

by Aguna91



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M, but there might be a second one, non graphic first chapter, with porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguna91/pseuds/Aguna91
Summary: Bruce needs a favour from Thomas Wayne Jr.Thomas wants Dick, with the condition that he is kept blissfully ignorant to the murderous ways of Owlman.Bruce agrees and hires Slade to keep his son safe.Dick Grayson/Thomas Wayne Jr and Dick Grayson/Slade WilsonImplied future threesome...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own

Bruce Wayne knew that he wasn't a nice man  
Nice men didn't use their children in such a manner.  
Yet what else should he do?  
__

  
"You know it is a shame that Bruce never sees Batman", those words had been innocently uttered by a young woman.  
A simple observation, by Lex Luthor's date for the evening.  
A security camera in the banquet hall of Wayne Enterprise had captured the moment along with Luthor's thoughtful expression.  
This had the potential to become a disaster.

Luckily Bruce had a hidden ace for such a situation, Thomas Wayne Jr. .  
_

During an explosion three months ago, someone from an alternative reality had entered this universum.  
Thanks to Clark the fight had been short and they had imprisoned his 'twin' deep inside the League of Justice headquarters.  
They had asked him questions which he answered while he learned in return about this world.

Thomas had been a docile prisoner in his cell as they had talked about the the differences between their worlds.  
In his world the League of Justice was called Justice Lords, a group of killers who didn't allow others in their territory.  
A mob of meta humans, aliens and sometimes very skilled humans.

While it had been nice how cooperative Thomas had been, Bruce hadn't trusted it.  
How focused Thomas had been after the explosion, not surprised but determined.  
It hadn't been an accident, he was here for something or someone.

Someone was Dick Grayson, as Bruce had discovered two weeks ago.  
Clark and he planned another questioning, yet he had been late.  
Nightwing had needed his help and Clark had asked after his godson's health.  
The look in Thomas's eyes as he had heard the name had been the one of a starved animal.  
Desperate and hungry.

This was something Bruce could use.  
His son, like a piece of meat for a predator, so it might perform tricks for him.  
____

Now he watched stoically the scene before him.  
He had called Dick down into the cave, were and he Thomas had waited for him.  
Bruce had stood next to his doppelganger and given his son a simple explanation, without his suspicions.

During it Dick had looked at Thomas with a mixture of curiosity and warmth.  
The other had had an unreadable expression on his face.

"I missed you", said Thomas before before he hugged the acrobat in a painfully tight embrace.  
His arms overlapped on Dick's back and his fingers buried themselves like claws into the younger man's hips.  
Yet Dick didn't protest but leant even closer, wanting to comfort the other.

Bruce watched as his son's heart bled for the other man.  
It was a trap and he just stood there...

"How long will you stay?" asked Dick in Thomas's broad chest while nuzzling into the warmth.

"There is nothing for me to return to", answered the other in a hollow tone.

"Ow", painful understanding was clear in the acrobat's voice.  
Dick carefully hugged the other even closer, his hands soothingly stroked his back.

Bruce felt sick, he had to do something.

___

Two wrongs didn't make it right, yet here Bruce was in the Batcave, calling another predator.  
Dick was upstairs and showed Thomas around, Alfred was at their heels like a shadow.

  
He didn't trust Thomas.  
Dick might morally keep him in the right mindset, yet the leash could snap at any moment.  
If provoked Thomas would kill and what would his son do?  
Alone with a murderer who looked like his father?  
The emotional damage wouldn't be the only problem...

What Bruce needed was someone who wouldn't hesitate to knock his twin out.  
Someone strong enough to do it and with the professionalism to treat the situation with discretion.  
Preferably concerned about Dick's wellbeing.

"Good morning", greeted the mercenary Slade Wilson.  
The tone was neutral, causally dressed sat the other in his office.  
Bruce had called during his office hours, right now he was just another customer.

"I have an unstable individual in my home and need someone who can detain him while I'm not around the to do so.  
The contract is for five days, board and lodging will be provided."

"You don't trust your children to do so?", asked the mercenary.  
Still carefully neutral, yet Bruce knew the other was interested,  
A yes or no would have been sufficient, but he had asked for more information.

"My children might have issues attacking an alternative version of myself."  
Unlike you, didn't Bruce have to add.

"An alternative version of Bruce Wayne", interest and humour were clear in his voice.  
"Sounds unstable", agreed Slade but Bruce ignored the jab.

"Dick will be there to watch over him", continued Bruce and inwardly grimaced as the mercenary visible tensed.

"Your son will be with an unstable version of his father", the critic was clear and not entirely unfounded.

"Thomas, my twin for further references, is very fond of Dick", defended Bruce his actions.

There was a pause as Slade heard the new information.  
A new train of thought brought a smirk on his lips.  
"You want me to make sure your alternate self doesn't fuck your son?"

Essentially yes, were the words Bruce didn't say.  
If Thomas wanted to he could seduce his son.  
He knew that Dick had a crush on him which didn't help in their sometimes rather codependent relationship.  
The nights they had slept together, just slept and not fucked, after a long patrol when neither had wanted to be alone.  
Moments during their training filled with tension, treating each others wounds with careful touches...  
Yet Bruce didn't love Dick like a lover should, he loved him like a little brother or son.

Someone who looked like him and wanted his son, could easily have him.  
Dick's crush would make him a more than willing victim.  
Bruce didn't want that.  
That Dick had sex with him, but not really with him...  
The thought alone was a wasp nest.

"Thomas is neither allowed any form of sexual activity with an other person nor any form of permanent physical damage", agreed Bruce as stoically as he could.

"By giving Dick a buttplug or fucking him myself?  
Tempting ideas, which were more than pleasurable in the past, yet this might an interesting way for Dick to work through his daddy issues"

Bruce mentally grimaced as he heard the words.  
The mercenary was usually either professional detached or talked in a smooth voice to get what he wanted.  
This crude manner was a blunt attempt to hurt him and to get more information.  
And he had to play along.

"Thomas Wayne Jr. had killed his own parents to get their money.  
Years later he had hired Zucco because of his unhealthy fixation with a child."  
The last part had been a thinly veiled critic which Slade ignored with an unpleasant smile.  
Wilson had children in Dick's age group, that his son was technically an adult didn't change the mental gap between them.

"If Dick knew this he wouldn't sleep with your alternative self", defended Slade his son in once again a neutral tone.

Wasn't that cute of him?, thought Bruce sarcastically.  
He knew his son's moral compass, thank you very much.  
He was one of the major reason why it was in such a way.

"Thomas will only work for me as long as Dick doesn't know he is a killer in his world", confessed Bruce reluctantly.  
"And he won't kill here as long as Dick is given no reason to distrust him."

Another pause followed as Slade made his desicion.  
"Yes, I take the job. I will make sure that your alternative self neither permanently damages another nor will he be sexual active with another person. The payment will be in advance, to be transferred to my usual account."

With that the conversation ended and Bruce relaxed in his chair.  
One more problem taken care of.

Somewhere in Buldhaven a dangerous smile played on Slade's lips.  
Another person was singular, two were plural and not covered by the contract.


End file.
